Rough Day
by browneyedsweetpea
Summary: After a grueling day, Jaime has a surprise visitor.
1. Chapter 1

The small rustling sound coming from the back of the sleazy hotel room would have gone unnoticed by most. Already on edge from the events of the day, she stealthily slipped from bed grabbing her 9mm from the nightstand. Cautiously she moved into position waiting at the entrance to the hallway. Listening for any indication as to her intruders position. A shadow appeared making its way towards her. She moved the gun into position and tried to control her breathing.

He felt the cold blunt end of a gun at his temple. Before she could utter a warning, he was speaking, "It's me, Jaime, it's just me."

Lowering her weapon, she released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What are you doing here?" she asked betrayed by the shaking of her voice.

He grasped her upper arm pulling her towards him. He carefully guided them both towards the bathroom down the hallway. Once inside, he quietly closed the door behind them and flipped the light switch. The bright light flickering from the fluorescents above her caused an involuntary wince. The headache that had begun hours earlier came roaring back at full speed. Once her vision adjusted she glanced up at Dean, the look in his eyes making her wish they had remained in the dark. She quickly ducked her head but the damage was done. His hand reached out grasping her chin forcing her eyes back to his.

"Im fine" she spoke quickly, her eyes anywhere but on him.

His hand caressed her jaw running his finger over her swollen, cut lip. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut, sickly shades of purple, blue and green marring her porcelain skin.

He knew things had not went well this afternoon, but he had no idea it had gotten this out of hand.

Their current mark was a South Korean "businessman" collecting strippers as part of an international sex slave trade. Jaime was posing as a fresh faced naïve amateur hoping to strike it big as an actress but working the club for rent money. A perfect mark for a man like Sun Kim.

After her shift at the club she had a run in with one of Mr. Kim's associate more like his local talent agent. His job was scouting out girls and "testing" their resilience. Jaime stood up to the test, she faught back, she was feisty, just enough to win her a place on Kim's list of potential girls.

Dean had been less then thrilled with the plan, protesting Carter's decision to put Jaime under countless times. Jaime, true to her nature, fought for the assignment, always trying to prove herself to Carter, Ty and himself.

"Jaime—", his tone would wear her down if she let it, she needed to get a handle on this conversation and fast.

"I'm fine and we're one step closer to finishing this," a little bravado and a steely glance worked on most.

No such luck with Dean, "You're not fine, you can feed those lies to everyone else but not to me."

Her head snapped up meeting his eyes. Hers were seething, hating that he could read her so easily. His were filled with guilt, anger, kindness and lust. He was proud of her.

"I talked to Carter. I'm moving into play tomorrow. New night shift muscle."

"I don't know that that's necessary. If they stick with the pattern, we should be through by the end of the week."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way you're not going back in there by yourself."

"Dean", her eyes daring him.

"Save it sweetheart, you won't win this."

She ducked her head knowing he had won this battle. He snaked his hand out slipping around her back gently pulling her towards him. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly became one of needing. She could feel all of his pent up emotions in that one kiss. His fear from seeing her hurt, his anger at the asshole who had inflicted it, his relief that she was ok, and his lust for how she handled herself. Their need for oxygen finally forced them to separate. His lips moved to her forehead leaving a kiss there.

"Let's get you to bed." He said grasping her hand.

She let him lead her out of the hallway, making sure to extinguish the light before opening the door. He pulled back the covers and guided her to the bed. Jaime gingerly slid into bed her body once again aching. Then Dean did something that surprised them both. He climbed in behind her. Being mindful of her injuries he slipped his arms around her and gently pulled her against him. With her back resting flush against his chest he kissed her forehead before whispering, "Get some sleep sweetheart."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked her eye lids becoming heavy.

"There's no place else I'd rather be."


	2. Chapter 2

He made his way into the smoky club eyes scanning the room. He told himself he wasn't looking for her. He was just doing his job making sure his partner was in place and all was well. His eyes found her behind the bar mixing drinks. Her hair was down, make-up and lighting hiding the bruises, a smile plastered on for the customers. To the untrained eye it was as if nothing had happened. Dean saw the subtle differences in her posture, the way she carried herself, and the way her eyes scanned the room.

Her eyes landed on him and immediately he saw the small change in her body language. He smiled to himself; his presence put her at ease. He knew he shouldn't put that much stock in it. He assured himself she would feel the same way if it were Carter or Ty.

To his surprise the night went by faster than he thought it would. Before he knew it the last patrons were being ushered out the door, the strippers were changing in the dressing room, and Jaime was wiping down the bar. One of his jobs as a bouncer was to escort the girls out at the end of the night, Jaime included.

She made a show of fumbling for her keys, to anyone that may have been watching they were only making small talk.

"We still haven't seen Sun Kim, although I heard from some of the other girls I wasn't the only one his associate paid a little visit to."

"A couple of his boys cased the joint earlier, black sedan, tinted windows, several drive-bys but they never got out of the car." He paused as she continued to dig through her purse.

The silence was enough to make her look up, "A couple more days and this will be over, you sure you're okay?"

"I promise. I'm fine." She said offering him the first real smile he'd seen on her face in days. She finally grasps her keys pulling them from her bag, turning to unlock the car door.

They made a show of saying good night before she climbed in her car and drove to the seedy motel. She locked the door and double checked the room. Kicking off her shoes she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. After starting the water she pulled off her grungy smoky clothes. Leaving her gun on the counter within easy reach of the shower if need be, she slipped into the shower. Letting the overly hot spray warm her, soothing away the remaining aches and pains. Letting her mind wander of the events of the last few days, she never heard the bathroom window being opened.

He pulled the curtain back enough to climb in behind her. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor next to hers. He slipped his hands into her wet hair making his way down to her neck to rub the knots there. He felt her tense for a split second before she relaxed underneath his hands.

They remained quiet for what seemed like hours but was merely minutes, she finally spoke in a voice so soft he almost missed it, "I never said thank you for last night."

"You don't have to." He spoke into her shoulder dropping kisses there making his way towards her neck.

She turned in his arms, meeting his eyes, "Yes I do. You didn't have to come. If Carter found out you were here, he'd kill both of us."

Dean chuckled, "So we don't tell him" he spoke giving her that bad boy look that probably won over all the girls.

She smirked at him before becoming serious again, "Thanks Dean," she spoke meeting his eyes before resting her head on his chest.

"Anytime sweetheart" he spoke into her hair, holding her against him and letting the water run down over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty called the snatch would be tonight after her shift. Carter and Ty would be waiting outside her motel and follow the kidnappers to there holding place. Dean would follow through with his duties at the club before meeting up with Carter and Ty.

After her shift, Dean walked her to the car, "You ready for this?"

"Yeah"

"There's a locator beacon in your phone, another with the wire. All you have to do is give the signal. Carter and Ty will be there in seconds."

"I know. I'll be ok." She was trying to assure him and herself.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I know. I just want to get this over with."

"Me too." He spoke as Jaimie turned to climb in her car, "Jaimie, be careful"

She smiled as she started the car.

She had barely made it in the door when she felt an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. For her part she put up a small struggle as they carried her out to the waiting van. The ride wasn't as long as she expected. Her eyes had to adjust to the change in lighting as they pulled her from the van. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself face to face with Mr. Kim's Associate, the same associate from before. Several other girls were in the warehouse bound and waiting for transport.

"Where am I? What is going on?" Jaimie asked acting her part.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, you won't be joining the rest of the girls."

"The rest of the girls? Where are they going? Why ain't I going with them?"

"Those girls are bound for Hong Kong, where they'll be working for Mr. Kim."

"Working?"

"Let's just say that Mr. Kim provides a service or should I say those girls provide the service while Mr. Kim collects the paycheck. But you my dear, you'll be staying with me."

"I think I'd rather go with them" Jaimie spoke.

"Trust me you don't want to meet their fate, they be sold to the highest bidder. Think mail order bride with out the mutual agreement." That was it, that was enough.

She heard Carter voice booming through the large warehouse, "L.A.P.D. you're under arrest."

At which point all hell broke lose, gunfire broke out throughout the warehouse, screams were heard from the girls, and Jaimie elbowed her captor, before ducking behind a nearby crate. When the shooting finally ceased, Dean's voice could be heard, "Jaimie" and when she didn't quickly answer him, he called out again fear evident in his voice, "Jaimie"

"I'm over here." Dean could hear the difference in her voice. Something wasn't right.

He quickly made his way to her. Finding her on the floor clutching her right side, blood beginning to seep through her top, worry marred his otherwise handsome features. Dean was instantly on the ground reaching for her.

"It's okay, it's just grazed Me." she muttered, pulling up her top trying to prove her case. The grimace on her features telling another story.

"Carter! We need a bus!" He yelled before turning back to her. His hand reached out to caress her face, gently forcing her to look at him. Small beads of sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was looking a little pale.

Footsteps were approaching. Dean moved his hand from her face to cover hers over her wound. Carter and Ty made there way over. Jaimie's eyes connected with Carter, "It's not that bad. It's just a graze wound." She spoke putting on a brave face but falling a smidge short.

Sirens could be heard in the background. Dean slipped his arms underneath her, lifting her from the cold concrete floor. Jaimie let her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her out of the warehouse towards the approaching ambulance.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just dropped her off at home. She's sleeping." Dean spoke into his phone as he stood in the kitchen. He disconnected and made his way back to the bedroom. Taking in the sight before him, he kicked off his shoes before slipping his jacket onto the back of the chair. He made his way to the bed, pulling back the sheets enough to climb inside. Propping himself up on one arm, he watched her sleep. She stirred in her sleep, "Dean" she called out her voice soft, barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here" he said using his free hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked voice still thick with sleep.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" he asked, causing her to smile, "Carter checking in, making sure I got you home."

"What'd you tell him?" her eyes slowly opening to take him in.

"That I took you home, put you to bed and left you with painkillers" he finished dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Did he buy it?"

"I think so"

She was quiet for a beat and he had thought she had fallen back to sleep, "Dean"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Taking care of me"

"Anytime"

She attempted to move closer to him but he beat her to it. Slipping his arm low on her hip to avoid the bandages on her side, he moved his arm above her head running his fingers through her hair. She moved her head to rest against his chest.

"Sleep tight," were the last words she heard before drifting off to sleep. He watched her for a few minutes before he followed her to dreamland.


End file.
